


Opening Gambits

by Llama1412



Series: Siblings 'verse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: When Morgana entered his life, Arthur couldn't truthfully say he took it well.
Relationships: Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Siblings 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689595
Kudos: 13





	Opening Gambits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

When Morgana entered his life, Arthur couldn't truthfully say that he took it well. From the moment he saw her, clinging to his father's cloak, he felt an overwhelming pulse of resentment. He wasn't allowed to cling to his father like that, had never been allowed to. He couldn't even act like that with his nursemaids, lest Uther think him weak. He hated her for not being held to the same expectations. He hated that she could be close to his father when he couldn't.

Even with that, though, he couldn't flat out hate her. He felt a certain kinship with her, what with the death of her father and even her mother's death earlier on in life. He felt he could relate to her, because he had also grown up without a parent.

She didn't want to relate to him. In fact, she didn't want to talk to him at all and flinched back whenever he tried. So, he simply stopped trying and resolutely ignored any kinship he felt with her. Obviously, she was just a selfish brat who wanted his father all to herself.

When Uther noticed him ignoring her, he berated him for hours about the 'proper treatment of a lady'. When Arthur tried to explain that it wasn't his fault, that she was the one ignoring him, really, Uther leveled him with this severe look, criticizing him for making up excuses and blaming the 'Lady Morgana' for his own shortcomings. All of this only solidified his hatred of the girl.

He was angry, angry that she could get away with no punishment when she'd done everything wrong, angry that she was taking away his father, turning his father against him, and angry that there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He may have cried a bit, too, but he would never admit to that. If the thoughts that his father had been so quick to doubt him and so quick to take a liking to Morgana, never grudging her a hug or a smile, brought tears to his eyes, well, obviously it was just because the maids were stirring up dust and getting it in his eyes. He'd never cry; he wasn't a girl.

She was. But she never cried, not ever that he'd seen her. She was depressed and reticent, but she never cried. That only irritated him more. She had the right to be a girl and took advantage of it in every other way, why didn't she just cry over her father's death already and prove what a girl she was?

Three months went by with Arthur resolutely hating Morgana and with Morgana never speaking to him and with his father insisting that they dine together, play together, study together. Arthur protested loudly every time the subject of studies came up. After all, she was a girl, she couldn't study the same stuff he did! Each time, his father would just give him a stern look and tell him that as a Lady of high class, she would need to learn all the book studies he had to. "Why," Uther had once said, "she might even be queen one day. Of course she has to know the same things you do." At this statement, Morgana's head had jerked up and she'd stared at Arthur, the same amount of horror that he was feeling reflected in her eyes. If Arthur would be king, and Morgana would be queen, what did that mean they were?

He kept posing this question to an exasperated Gaius, interrupting every attempt the man made to teach him the Latin alphabet. He'd only stopped when the door slammed open and an elderly maid showed Morgana in, telling Gaius that the King had ordered for him to train both children at the same time. Arthur sulked the rest of class and studiously ignored Morgana.

It wasn't until the second season of Morgana's residence with them that Arthur's feelings towards her changed. He'd been walking through the training grounds, returning from watching the knights' practice (he was too young to begin his yet, but only another season and he'd get to be out there, training to be a knight. He couldn't wait!), when he saw her, surrounded by a group of courtiers, all local noblewomen who thought the king would never hurt them because of their husbands' positions. She was backed up against a wall, looking amazingly short, even for a young child, with all the women in big dresses and raised shoes, and the courtiers were all jeering at her, saying words he couldn't understand but could tell were nothing nice.

He'd been ready to turn away, ready to ignore what he saw and let Morgana get what was coming to her for stealing his father, when he'd seen her face, eyes locked on his. There was a dark bruise forming on her cheekbone and her lip was split, but what stopped him was her eyes, welled up with tears, but hard, steely, ready to take anything these women dished out.

She was strong. He could see that, and that was what stopped him. He'd been beaten up on before, children of nobles disguising their faces and hitting him because he was prince and they never could be, and he knew how much it hurt, how hard it had been for him to hold back his tears and take the beatings when he could hardly fight back. She was strong, strong enough to keep up the struggle and he found himself respecting her for that.

On impulse, he turned away, ignoring the twinge in his gut when he saw her resigned expression, and ducked around the corner, calling out in a loud voice, "Oh, Father, are you looking for Morgana? I believe some of the court ladies were playing with her."

Immediately, he heard scrambling footsteps and muffled yelps and when he peeked back around the corner, Morgana was alone, leaning against the wall and cradling the side of her face. Arthur ran up to her, offering a hand to assist her up. "We should see Gaius," he said in a rush, "he might be able to do something about..." he made vague gestures at her face and pulled her away, towards Gaius's chambers.

"Thank you," she whispered after Gaius had finished applying a paste to her face. It was only later that he realized that those had been the first words she'd ever spoken to him.


End file.
